The invention is related to turbine blades (or buckets) used in gas turbine engines. In a typical gas turbine, fuel and air is mixed in a combustor and it is then ignited. The hot combustion gases are then directed over a plurality of turbine blades mounted on the exterior circumference of a rotating portion of the turbine. In a typical turbine, there will be multiple rows of turbine blades and associated nozzles. As the hot combustion gases from the combustor proceed through the turbine from the first set of turbine blades to the second, third and fourth sets of turbine blades, the gases begin to cool. However, the first and second sets of turbine blades are subjected to extremely high temperatures because they are the first to receive the hot combustion gas after it passes out of the combustors. The extremely high temperature gases can shorten the component life of the turbine blades.